


Rain or Shine

by PeridotMermaid



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotMermaid/pseuds/PeridotMermaid
Summary: A picnic between Marianne and Ferdinand has some unforeseen complications.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Marianne von Edmund
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Rain or Shine

The sound of the rain pounding on the roof of the classrooms echoed in the former Golden Deer classroom. Despite being midsummer, the monastery was experiencing an unusually rainy summer, with a few heavy storms a week. There were some days when it seemed the rain would finally leave, but sooner or later the rain returned, dashing all hopes of a sunny summer.

However, the Wayseer had said that the next few days would be sunny and warm, which is why Marianne had decided that now was a good enough time to take up Ferdinand on his offer of having a meal together. She had to admit that it had made her happy when he complimented her cooking, and when he asked for her to cook for him alone she couldn’t help but think that his request could have had romantic undertones to it, that maybe he meant it more so as a chance to begin courting her and getting to know her better rather than a simple meal between friends.

Though as the rain began to pour harder and the sky began pounding with thunder, Marianne couldn’t help but feel that she had ruined this opportunity to get closer to Ferdinand. She had planned for them to have a nice, simple picnic in the small courtyard between the classrooms and the reception hall, but just as they were about to sit and eat the rain suddenly hit, turning from a few small droplets to bullets in a matter of seconds. Both her and Ferdinand scrambled to their feet, and rushed to get everything inside one of the classrooms, leaving the doors open despite the rain that was getting in as the rain had been making rooms feel unbearably stuffy lately.

“I’m sorry about this.” Marianne looked down at her hands. She was doing her best to not blame herself.

“That’s alright! It’s not your fault that the sky decided to rain on us.” Ferdinand laughed lightly, as he picked up the picnic blanket that they had tossed onto one of the tables. He spread it out onto the floor, and grabbed the basket full of food and snacks off of the table, and began spreading it out onto the plates they had brought as well. “There’s no reason we can’t still enjoy our meal indoors.”  
With a smile on her face, Marianne sat down next to Ferdinand on the blanket, brushing the skirt of her dress to rest underneath her knees; leave it to Ferdinand to make the best out of a bad situation. Once she was seated she carefully removed the various pins that held her long hair up, letting it lay down loose, so it could dry faster after getting drenched with rain.

Ferdinand had brought one of the sweet buns up to his mouth, ready to take a bite, but stopped when seeing Marianne with her hair down. His face started to feel hot as he blushed, unintentionally staring at her, in awe of her beauty. He had to admit that he wasn’t sure if she would be willing to cook for him, and him alone. Later that day when he had been thinking of their conversation he had felt foolish for asking that instead of simply telling her how he felt. He prided himself as a man who would say what he felt, and let himself be heard, ready to accept the consequences, but when he looked at Marianne his heart would beat uncontrollably fast, and he worried about saying or doing the wrong thing, afraid that he may mess up and she wouldn’t want to be around him anymore.

Ferdinand cleared his throat, “Your hair looks beautiful when it’s down like that, Marianne. Why don’t you wear it like that more often?”

“Oh, thank you.” Marianne placed her hand on her cheek, feeling just how warm it was as she blushed. “I usually wear it up because it can be a bit frustrating at times, when I’m trying to do something else, and it continues to fall in my face. I’m sure the same happens to you from time to time, Ferdinand.”

“Yes, of course. There are times when I might tie it back, but usually I’m too wrapped up in work and training to notice it.”

Both of them laughed lightly, enjoying each other’s company as they ate their meal. They continued to talk through their picnic, and though there were a few times when they sat in silence, it wasn’t uncomfortable. Their conversations never felt forced, and they continued to talk for a few hours, even long after finishing their food. It wasn’t until the sun began to set that they decided to end their indoor picnic, packing up everything into the basket.

Although hours had passed, the rain had changed from a freezing downpour to a medium drizzle. Ferdinand grabbed the blanket, and held it over his head, holding open enough so another person could fit underneath it. “Would it be alright if I walked you back to your room, Marianne?” He asked with a light blush on his cheeks.

“I would like that very much.”

They walked in a comfortable silence, the picnic blanket keeping a majority of the rain off of them. When they reached the door to Marianne’s dorm, Ferdinand was hesitant to leave, wanting to spend more time with her, but knowing it would be incredibly inappropriate for him to go into her room this late.

Before he could even process what was happening, Marianne leaned up, and kissed Ferdinand on the cheek, lingering perhaps a bit too long to be considering appropriate. “Thank you for having a picnic with me, even if it didn’t go exactly as planned.”

Ferdinand sheepishly ran his hand through his long hair, his cheeks burning red as he resisted the urge to lean down and kiss her. “Thank you for inviting me. I hope we can do it again. Rain or shine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think the Wayseer can't actually see/foretell things outside of romantic fates, but told Marianne the weather would be fine because she knew that Marianne and Ferdinand would be all cute together and stuff ewe


End file.
